


Your Boyfriend

by KnavidDave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2nd person POV, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/pseuds/KnavidDave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend Kankri was amazing, and you could list the reasons why for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So uh..originally this started out as fluff because I wanted to write something for the Cronkri pairing because it is amazing..(and I’m the Duke of the Kingdom of Cronkri, fight me)..
> 
> But uh..It kind of turned into sadstuck. Welp.

Your boyfriend is all about social justice among trolls. He liked to think of himself as the troll who would bring justice to them if they were wronged. If a troll was being teased, he was there to correct them. If a transpecies was being called by the wrong name, he was there. If someone who was retar- er mentally challenged was being made fun of- he was there. Your Kankri was there to wreck everything the person had made their house out of. He was there to make every person in the room feel like they wanted to cry or choke him, just to get him to stop.

You are always the only one to listen to him, but even you only pay half attention. No one has time to be listening to all that when they could be watching how his lips move when he talks. Or how his eyes get animated and his arms always fold over each other, grabbing his forearms in their grip as if that makes his opinion better. (All it really does is bunch his sweater up and get him in trouble with Porrim later, but that's not your business.) There are days you'll go find something to politically mess up just so he can rant at you and you can watch.

Besides just being a rambling mess, he's a surprisingly good listener. He listens to you when you need him most and when you feel like the world just doesn't appreciate you for who you are. You are an important individual who deserves the proper respect and royalty among trolls should get. Though, you really don't care about being royalty. Or a troll at all. In fact, you like to think that you relate more to the human culture. Or you would if anyone would just tell you more about it. Kankri is the best listener. He's also the only listener but that's not important.

He's also the only one who won't just leave when you hit on them. Meenah will always get upset and yell or hit you before she leaves. Aranea just starts talking over you about how the Alternian ancestors and the Beforus versions will never be the same and there will never be anything between the two of them. Porrim scares you. Kankri doesn't care if you hit on him, he just shrugs it off and explains why you shouldn't do this or that with whatever you said. Or how what you said can be taken offensive to some people.

There's only one thing you can think of that is wrong in your perfect boyfriend; He's not yours. He couldn't get Latula and then he swore celibacy. He wants nothing to do with quadrants or love. You'd stop calling yourself a transspecies human if it meant you could even be moirails with him. Alas, he'll never notice you like you notice him. He only has one troll in his heart and he's blind to all others. It sucks to be crushing on someone who doesn't like you back.


End file.
